


Even in Death

by JoanyC



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Blood, Gore, Multi, Original Characters - Freeform, Original work - Freeform, Sad, feel trip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 09:19:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2383073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoanyC/pseuds/JoanyC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story about the lives of 5 demon killing teens and how they all met. Was it fate that brought these 5 together? Or was it something more?<br/>((Not the best description ever but that's all can think of right now QnQ))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Knocking on Death's Door

**Author's Note:**

> ((ok so I just wanted to give credit for characters that dont belong to me. ))
> 
> Reina and Jamie- owned by my friend Angie her wattpad is angelohamm ((I think?))
> 
> Lilith- Owned by my friend DJ. Her wattpad is nerdyvampyrechick16
> 
> Slash and Jalik- Owned by my friend Dana. Her Wattpad is danagoodwin (I think? X3)
> 
> and Joan belongs to me! 
> 
> I'm just gonna warn you this story is NOT going to have perfect grammar and punctuation. Nor will it have perfect spelling. I am doing this on a phone which is kind of hard so right now im not going to worry about it until I get a computer. THEN I will worry about all that. I really hope everybody likes it tho because I am working very hard on it. Its not something i'm just shitting out. This is actually being planned. 
> 
> Welp that's all I hope you all enjoy and please give me some feedback! ((Nothing nasty tho like "jeez this is shit" or "wow this is terrible" give constructive criticism! Thank you!))

"Hey...Reina?"  
"..Yeah?"  
"Am I going to die?"  
"......"  
"Reina?"  
"I..I don't know.."  
"Why do i hurt so much...?"  
"just...rest ok? I'll try my best to heal you..don't move so much you'll only hurt more."  
"Reina?"  
"Yes Joan..?"  
"Does dying hurt..?"  
"Don't ask such stupid questions! You don't know if you will die! So...please don't ask that...please"  
"Are you crying?"  
".....no.."  
"You've always have been a shitty liar..hehe.."  
"Please rest. Your only straining yourself.."  
"Do you remember that song you used to sing to me to put me to sleep every night?"  
"Joan plea-"  
"Could you sing me that song one last time...i promise i won't ask again"  
"Ok...  
~Goodnight, sleep tight  
No more tears  
In the morning  
I'll be here  
And when we say goodnight  
Dry your eyes  
Because we said goodnight  
And not goodbye  
We said goodnight  
And not goodbye~  
Goodnight..and...take care."

 

((Well crap this came out ok i guess. So yeah Joan died the reason why she wanted Reina to sing to her was because Reina can put people to sleep just by singing to them and she knew she was dying and she didn't want to die in pain. I know pretty intense. I will be continuing this so u understand why she died. Goodnight by Evanescence.))


	2. Remembering You

"Happy Birthday to yoooouuu happy birthday to youuuuu happy birrrthday dear Reinnnaaaaaa happy birthdayyyy to yooouuu" All our voices echoed off the white walls as we sang in harmony for our friend Reina's birthday. She sat in a lone chair in the middle of the room facing us, smiling widely and blushing from ear to ear. Her pure white hair was tied into a neat pony tail, which was a first since she usually always has her hair down. Her white dress slightly swished silently as she readjusted herself awkwardly, not being used to having so many people looking at her at once. I was standing in the front directly across from her, mirroring her expression in pure happiness.

 

I clap my hands finally after a few moments of silence had gone past. "Alright lets socialize!" I smile brightly at everyone as they start to separate from the big group into smaller groups leaving only me in the middle of the room. I sigh under my breath as I look around the room. 

My eyes finally stop on a familiar face and I smile. Jalik and Slash were standing against the far wall across from me, both talking intently and smiling. Suddenly Slash punched him on the arm roughly but instead of Jalik getting mad he laughed. His laugh was rough and manly. The kind of laugh that was contagious. I shook my head smirking as I look a little bit away from them to see Lilith standing alone, leaning against the wall with a scowl on her face. I roll my eyes. She never was a sociable person. Suddenly I catch a glimpse of white hair. I quickly turn my head to see Reina running around happily to each of our friends hugging them tightly then moving on to the next. Her red eyes flashed in excitement and happiness. Trailing behind her giggling was her guy friend, Jamie. He pushed hair out of his eyes as he ran after her and I giggle just watching them. Reina always had a crush on him but was to scared to tell him. I shook my head smiling as I remembered how I had asked Jamie if he liked her and he confessed saying he loved her but couldn't tell her. I remembered saying that if he never took the chance then he would never know her feelings. I couldn't just tell him! What would be the romance in that? I slowly walked past all my friends and sat in a secluded corner. I didn't exactly feel like socializing at the moment. "Joan! Joan! Tell a story! PLEEEAAAASE!!" so much for not socializing. I look up to see Reina smiling down at me and our group of friends slowly forming around me. I sigh and give in. " Alright alright. I'll tell a story." I laugh. Everyone whoops and hollers as they all start sitting down around me, looking at me with excited eyes. I think for a few seconds then smile widely, knowing exactly what story I was going to tell. 

"I am going to tell you the story... of how Reina and I met. It doesn't exactly start out happy but believe me... it sure has a happy ending." I smile at everyone as I close my eyes.


	3. The Runaway and the Lone Wolf

It was a warm and bright summer day. I remember I had asked my foster parents if I could go outside for awhile and of course they said no. Chad and Brenda had adopted me when I was 6 years old after my parents both passed away. They were unable to have children so when they were approved to adopt and had seen me they fell in love with me immediately, or so they had always told me. Since I was their first child they were slightly clingy and protective. OK, overly clingy and protective. But they were great parents and I loved them anyways.  
When I turned 12 I was sick and tired of their many rules and their clingy ways like any preteen kid would be. I remember how angry I was when they said no I couldn't go outside. I was 12 for Christs sake! They kept saying it was for the best and that they were only thinking of my safety. I of course kept getting angrier and angrier and eventually I exploded in a fit of rage. I cussed at them and told them to get off my back. Then after a good hour of fighting back and forth with them I stormed out. Of course thinking back on it it wasn't the brightest thing to do. And to this day I regret it.

I angrily marched across the front lawn and down the driveway, not paying attention to where I was going nor caring. Who do they think they are? I'm not a baby! I thought feverishly as the sun slowly started to set. I looked up and grimaced, instantly rethinking if this was a good idea but I was stubborn and pushed forward. Not before long I had came to a rather dark and ominous looking forest. I didn't really recognize it but I didn't have much choice. 

I carefully entered the forest, stepping over small shrubs, sticks and dead leaves. I walked for what felt like an eternity until finally I could walk no more. I plopped myself down onto the hard dirt packed ground, breathing heavily as I looked at my surroundings. It was already pitch black outside with only the light of the moon outlining the trees. I should probably wait til morning before I keep going. I thought to myself as I laid down trying to get comfortable. Suddenly I heard a soft growl and I sat up immediately, holding my breath. I looked around me quickly only to see nothing and I let out a loud sigh. As if in reply the growling was back, louder than before. And closer. I started to panic as I stood up and started running, not quite sure what to do in this situation. I ducked behind a tree as quickly as I could as I tried to calm my breathing so I could hear. Utter silence pierced my ears as I slid down the trees bark, resting my head in my hands. After a few moments I wiped my brow that was covered in sweat and looked up.  
I screamed in surprise as I saw a dark shadow. The shadow slowly crept forward allowing me to see it clearer. It was a wolf. Even in the poor lighting the wolfs bright white fur stood out beautifully. But the wolfs glowing eyes and sharp long talons for claws showed this beautiful creature was also dangerous. As it came closer I could feel its hot breath on my face and hear the same low growl from before and even notice that its pupils were reddish in color. I let out an quiet cry as the wolf came to a stop mere inches from my face, sniffing me. After a few seconds of this the wolf yelped in what sounded like a playful tone. I furrowed my brow in confusion and tilted my head. "Hmm?"   
Surprisingly the wolf did the same, even imitating my confused face and whimpering. I smiled at the wolf but suddenly i heard singing. I looked around wildly to see whoever was making such beautiful music when my eyelids started to feel heavier. My vision slowly got fuzzier and fuzzier until all I could see was the outline of the wolf and the color of its eyes. As I slowly drifted to sleep I could have sworn I heard..giggling.   
I awoken by the sound of something metal banging loudly and I opened my eyes to see I wasn't in the forest anymore. I looked around me and saw i was laying on a soft white couch. The walls were brown and dark, they looked much like the trees in the woods minus the roughness. I kept looking around until I breathed in deeply, my mouth watering immediately. The entire room was filled with a delicious aroma and my eyes closed in pure ecstasy. At that moment I heard footsteps padding my way and I opened my eyes to see a girl. She looked about my age and had long flowing white hair. I looked up and her eyes met mine. Her eyes were a bright red that practically sparkled. I looked lower and saw she was holding a plate full of food which she placed on the table that sat right in front of the couch. I looked at the plate and saw it was completely covered in delicious treats. Scrambled eggs, toast with what looked like marmalade, bacon and a good hunk of steak. I eyed the plate hungrily for only a second more before grabbing it and digging in, not bothering to remember my manners as I ate with my hands and made loud smacking noises as I ate.   
I looked up once in awhile to see that the girl was watching me intently with a slight smile on her face. Once i had finished everything off my plate and, of course rudely licking it clean, i rubbed the back of my neck in embarrassment. "S-sorry about that i.. was really hungry." I looked down at the ground, ashamed of how i had acted. I had expected the girl to scoff and tell me of how unmannerly i was but instead i heard laughing. I looked up to see she was laughing happily her eyes shut and a hand covering her mouth. After a few seconds she waved her hand at me. "Oh no no don't be sorry! Its alright!" She then stopped laughing, her smile still on her face. "So what's your name?" She sat down on the coffee table that i had just got done eating my meal. I smiled at her. "My name is Joan. Uhm.. what's yours?" She crossed her legs. "My name is Reina Fyrehart." I giggled. "You have an awesome name!"


End file.
